


we're no strangers to love

by heysapnap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :P, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, safe, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysapnap/pseuds/heysapnap
Summary: george has something to tell dream, it seems pretty important...it's a short little ficlet but i love her so i'm posting her
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	we're no strangers to love

"dream, i have to tell you something.."  
  
the tension between the two boys was palpable, filling the room and making the blond's heart race. george sounded so serious, brows creased and oak eyes filled with... something.  
  
"dream, i'm going to dm you it, alright? i need you to read it carefully."  
  
dream could feel his hands shake slightly, anxiety rising high as he sees three dots appear next to george's profile, indicating that he is typing. emerald eyes watch the dots bounce nervously, hoping that this waiting will end. he begin's to drum his fingers against the desk, then he hears a soft ping.  
  
one new message from george taking a deep breath, he looks back up at the screen, seeing the brunet's hands covering his face, his ears bright and rosy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **colournotfound :**  
  
 _never_ in a million years did i think i would tell you this dream  
  
 _gonna_ say it quick though and im not gonna  
  
 _give_ you the satisfaction of letting  
  
 _you_ see my face, id rather just get  
  
 _up_ and leave instead of facing that humiliation  
  
 _never_ leave my side, dream.   
  
_gonna_ promise the same too, im not about to  
  
 _let_ you go and  
  
 _you_ better not let me go, now matter what happens we will go  
  
 _down_ together, it'll always be us dream, it always has been  
  
 _never_ stop complimenting me, god i love them i really do  
  
 _gonna_ do the same for you dreamie, im gonna tell you everything i love, you  
  
 _run_ around my mind around and  
  
 _around_ and never leave, did you know that?  
  
and, you appreciate me, youre always there for me, youd never  
  
 _desert_ me, even if i screw up big time  
  
 _you_ are, my entire universe, dream. always and forever  
  


(p.s. i love you)  
  
  
  
  
  
dream feels his eyes begin to water. he knew he had always loved george, and he knew george had a hard time showing it. he reads through one more time, and promptly throws his phone, george's laughter filling the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my little ficlet! i hope you enjoyed :P
> 
> support me ! : http://bit.ly/5YUSyMl
> 
> or come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heysapnap) if you’d like too <3


End file.
